


Passionate Nightmare

by Badboylover24



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, XL goes bad cop, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: XR's been having nightmares about NOS-4-A2 lately, although he's been destroyed. But then they come true when the Energy Vampire captures him…to make him his mate.





	1. Flight of the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the fanfic; everything belongs to Disney. Rated M for future chapters; DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE AT LEAST 18.

Ch.1: Flight of the Monster

XR kept treading as fast as his treads can go, not daring to look over his shoulder. He wanted to fly away, but he's too scared to activate his wings.

"Little One…"

He then tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, knocking his glass dome off his head when he did. He quickly got up and sped off again, too scared to grab his dome.

"Little One~"

That voice again…getting closer. He spotted a tree thick enough for him to hide behind and quickly hid behind it before holding completely still. He dare not shudder, or else he will hear him.

"Little One~ Where are you~?"

XR held still when heard the voice again. And he's much closer now. He shut his optics tightly.

'Don't let him find me! Don't let him find me! Don't let him find me!' Sensing the quiet again, XR cracked an optic open and slowly peaked around the corner…nothing. He must have lost him. With a sigh of relief, the little robot turned around again…only to find NOS-4-A2 in front of him with a devious smirk on his lips!

"There you are, Little One…" XR screamed and tried to make a break for it, only for the Energy Vampire to grab him by his wrist and pull him up roughly, bringing him to his eye level. "Ah-ah-ah~"

"L-Lemme go!" XR screamed, grabbing his silvery blue wrist with his free hand to pull it off his wrist. NOS-4-A2 simply took a hold of it.

"Not this time," he purred, pulling it off his wrist and up to join the trapped hand in his grasp. XR then began to squirm as his captor held him by his wrists with one claw.

"You want to know a little secret, XR?" The little robot opened his optics to look at the Energy Vampire with surprise. He rarely calls him by his name; he usually calls him "Little One".

"Wh-What?" he asked nervously. NOS-4-A2 then brought a free claw to his golden face, and XR winced/cringed as he felt its sharp tip caress his cheek down to under his chin.

"I noticed that you're not wearing your dome," he purred, holding XR's chin up so he's looking into his ruby monocle eye. XR couldn't help but blush slightly at that reasonable fact.

"I…It fell off me…when I tripped…"

"Oh, there's no need to explain," he purred, bringing his face closer to his. "I like it that way. It gives me the chance to do…this." And he pressed his lips into his with one fluid movement.

XR was shocked at this that he tried to move his head to pull away. But he found it impossible as NOS-4-A2 has a firm grip on his chin with his thumb and trigger finger. He then cried out through the kiss, but that only allowed his kisser to stick his tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss. XR's muffled cries became louder as he felt NOS-4-A2's tongue fight a winning battle with his tongue. He was practically kicking his legs out to make his enemy stop, but he couldn't even touch him.

'That sicko,' XR thought as his flailing got weaker from the passionate kiss. 'Why is he kissing me?! Why can't I…get enough?' He then stopped flailing altogether and immediately kissed NOS-4-A2 back, his mind going numb.

The Energy Vampire smirked slightly as he took his hand from XR's chin to the back of his head, holding it as they made out more. XR could only moan softly in reply. After what felt like a few minutes, NOS-4-A2 slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue to XR's. The little robot then looked up at him in a daze, a puff of hot air escaping his lips as he panted.

"Resist me not, my Little One," the Energy Vampire purred as he brought his lips to his neck, "for you are mine…forever."

"No…please," XR begged weakly, but the Energy Vampire on drove his fangs into his neck fast.

XR cried out and opened his eyes. He stopped when he found himself not in the dark forest but Star Command Science Bay. He then hugged himself with a mixture of fear and relief.

"That dream again…" It has been a few weeks since he, XL, Buzz, and Ty Parsec destroyed NOS-4-A2 at Planet Z, but he's been having nightmares of him and NOS-4-A2 together the past few days.

The dreams were always the same. XR would be running away from NOS-4-A2, and he would end up catching him. Then he'd kiss XR passionately before biting his neck to drink his energy.

But NOS-4-A2's destroyed. Why would he be having these nightmares now?

As XR silently cried in his charger, another robot watched him sadly. XL couldn't help but feel a twinge in his circuits at the sight of his little brother crying. He can tell that he was having nightmares, explaining why he wasn't himself lately.

'XR…'


	2. A Brother's Concern

Ch.2: A Brother's Concern

It was now "morning" at Star Command, and XL was busy working on his photocopying and faxing. And yet he couldn't help but worry about XR. Whatever's bothering him has gotten the poor little guy scared to tears.

'Maybe I should talk to Dad about it.' So he finished up quickly with his work and went off to find Commander Nebula. He soon found him at his desk finishing up the paperwork it brought him. He noticed that there are only a couple of documents, less than usual, so his "father" must be in a slightly better mood.

XL then cleared his throat before wheeling up to the desk.

"Uh, Dad?" The Commander glanced to him when he heard him.

"XL?" he replied before putting the last signed document aside. "What is it? Ink cartridge low again?"

"Nah, my ink's fine," the redhead assured him. "I actually wanna talk to ya…about XR."

"Oh?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at him. He feels a little nervous from that look, but XL just had to ask him.

"Well, have ya noticed him acting a little…off lately?" In reply, the peg-legged human placed a finger on his chin in thought.

"Now that ya mention, yeah. He looked…partially charged up during the last few days." He then turned to XL. "Why did you bring that up?"

"Well, I know it's probably none of my business, but…I think he's been acting like that because he's been having nightmares." The Commander blinked with surprise.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. During the last couple of nights, I've heard him cry out in his sleep before he started crying a little." He then looked down at his hands as he wringed them a little. "And…I can't help but worry about him."

"Well, now that ya mentioned it," Nebula replied with a bit of thought, "Buzz and Booster think the same about your brother. Just yesterday, Ranger Munchapper told me that XR jumped with a scream and begged him not to bite him when he went up to him and spoke up to him, but XR assured it was nothing when he calmed down upon seeing Booster.

"In fact, once Team Lightyear gets back to Star Command, I'm thinking about having him come over to ask him about his nightmares. I'm sure he'll be extra convinced once he learns that you're worried about him too." XL nodded in agreement before a thought came to him.

"Uh, Dad," he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "you don't think it's…weird of me to worry about XR, do you? I mean, I just wanna be a good older brother now that I'm part of Star Command again, so…ya know." The Commander couldn't help but smile down at his "son" before patting his fax machine body.

"Nope, it's a good thing. One thing I've learned from an old wise man is that the reason older brothers were born—or in your case, built—first is to protect and look out for the siblings who will come after them. So you're worrying about XR is just how you show you love him enough to look out for him." His face then became firm. "But don't you tell anyone I told you that, ya hear?" XL only smiled before "zipping" his mouth shut.

"My lips are sealed. Thanks, Dad." Nebula only scoffed, although he couldn't help but swell a little with pride from his "son's" gratitude.


	3. Family Talk

Ch.3: Family Talk

"XR, are you sure you're okay?" Mira asked as Team Lightyear stepped out of Cruiser 42. "I mean, you almost got yourself blown up…again."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Mira," XR assured her quickly. "Really. I just…let my guard down too soon." Mira still kept on frowning at him.

"Have you been losing sleep again?" Booster then asked him. "I'm just asking because you're looking…a little rundown." XR hesitated; there's no escaping his best friend's noticing.

"Yeah…I was having a little trouble resting while I was recharging."

"Yes, we've noticed it during the last few days," Buzz replied. "Booster even told me that you reacted frightfully when he went up to you to ask about our coordinates. Have you been having nightmares or something?" XR gave him another hesitant look.

"Well, since you've mentioned it, Buzz—"

"XR," an LGM said as he approached the team, "message from Commander Nebula."

"From Dad?" he asked with a blink of surprise. The LGM nodded in answer.

"He and XL want to see you once you get back from your mission." XR knows that his "father" must mean business if he wants to see him right away, but…what about friends? He then felt Mira's hand on his shoulder and looked up at her small smile.

"You go ahead, XR," she assured him. "You can talk to us later when you get back." XR then gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Mira." He then left to find his father and brother and find out what they want to see him about. It wasn't long until he found them at the Commander's desk. Quickly straightening himself out, he went up to them.

"Dad? XL?" The two of them turned to the little robot in reply.

"Hey, little bro," XL said, giving him a warm smile. "How did it go?" XR only rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Almost got blown up again," he admitted before giving them a bright smile, "but I'm okay." He then cleared his throat. "Anyway, you two said you want to talk to me when I got back?"

"Yeah," Nebula answered as he got to the point. "XR, XL and I can't help but noticed that you've been off during the last few days. You weren't focusing much on your missions, you looked and acted as though you're about to shut down, and Booster told me that you freaked out a couple of days ago when he was trying to get your attention." He then nodded at XL. "XL here thinks you've been having nightmares that were bothering you; said he hears you cry out before you started crying."

"You…heard me crying?" XR asked, turning to his brother with a bit of hurt in his optics.

"Actually I…saw you cry," he answered. "XR, ya gotta tell us what's wrong. You're team's getting worried about ya, and…so am I." XR can see that there's no escaping it this time; he has to come clean if this problem of his is ever going to stop.

"Yes…" he sighed, looking down in shame. "I was having nightmares during the last few days. It's who's in them I don't wanna talk about."

"XR, whoever it is in your dreams, we won't judge you," Nebula assured him. "Just tell us why this someone's bothering you." XR then sighed before explaining.

"I've been having nightmares of NOS-4-A2, even though he's been long gone the past few weeks. It's always the same: I'm running for my life through a dark forest; I hide behind a tree; and he'd catch me before biting my neck." He didn't want to bring up the part with the kiss because it's too embarrassing. "I know NOS-4-A2's been gone for some time, but…even I don't know why I'm having these nightmares."

"Well, XR, some things are just hard to forget, especially those who have a bad effect on us," Nebula explained. "But if these nightmares are bothering you so much, I think I might have a solution." He then took a card out of his desk and handed it to XR:

Having nightmares when recharging?  
See Dr. Atu Nosfer, Robot Dream Doctor  
Whatever the nightmare,  
The solution will be easy and painless  
Look for my office at  
2219 Lokor St  
Tradeworld

"Where did you get this?" XR then asked the Commander.

"It was in my mail for some reason," he answered with a shrug. "I was gonna throw it out thinking it sounds silly when XL here told me that you might be having nightmares. I don't know if this guy's the real deal or not, but it's worth to give it a try." XR then looked down at the card with a small frown.

"Well, if it means to make those NOS-4-A2 nightmares stop," he replied, "then I'll go for it."


	4. Appointment?

Ch.4: Appointment?

"XR, are you sure you want to go there by yourself?" Buzz asked through the communicator as the little robot zoomed through the traffic heading for the industrial city.

"I'm sure, Buzz," he answered. "These nightmares just have to stop, and I knooow you got that paperwork to fill out."

"Yes, and I know Mira's expecting a call right now, and Booster has to check the Cruiser's condition, but I don't know if you should go there without backup."

"Buzz, it's just a doctor's appointment, not another mission."

"But don't you find it suspicious that—" There was a sudden beeping in front of XR, and he flew up to dodge a hover-car heading straight for him. He then turned to it angrily as the driver yelled at him.

"YEAH, SAME TO YOU, PAL!" XR then returned to the communicator. "Sorry, Buzz, I'm gonna have to call you back. I can't talk while driving through traffic." He then turned off his communicator before Buzz could reply and looked up to see the city coming up now. Once in the city, he landed at a clear spot.

"Man, Buzz really needs to relax more often," he muttered to himself as he treaded off. "And he thinks I need back-up? He should talk; he wanted to work alone just because of his former partner Warp. Okay, so he didn't really get blown up, and Buzz is the leader, but come on." He then looked up to see a street saying Lokor Street. He then looked down at the card with the address on it.

"Well, this is the street. Now I just have to find the house." He then headed down the street for a while until he spotted a grey house with a brass 2219 on the front door.

XR couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this place now. Not only is there graffiti on both sides of the house; there are also a couple of broken windows.

"Must've just gotten vandalized by some punks," he assured himself. He then went up the stairs and went up to the door before knocking three times. When he did, the door opened slowly with a chilling creak.

"Come in," a friendly male voice said, although there's no one at the door.

'Sounds like a nice guy,' XR thought to himself before heading inside to enter the red-walled hallway.

"Uh, hello?" he called, looking around to see that there are only a few redwood doors. "Dr. Nosfer? Uh, my name is XR, and I've been having nightmares during the past few days. I decided to come see you when I was given your card."

"I'm sorry, Little One, but the doctor's out," a voice behind him said as he also heard the door shut. "But perhaps I can help you in his stead." XR felt his circuits run cold when he recognized the voice.

'It can't be!' He spun around to see…

"NOS-4-A2!" It was indeed the Energy Vampire, and he's locking the door before slipping the key into a pocket on the inside of his cape.

"Hello, my dear XR," he purred, looking down at him with a menacing smile. "Did you miss me? Because I most certainly missed you." XR treaded back in fear.

"Bu…But it can't be…" he stuttered. "Yo…You're…"

"Destroyed?" the Energy Vampire finished. "Oh, I'm afraid I am far from that, XR. You see, unknown to even Zurg, the Grubs installed a rare programming into me when they were building me. It enables me to reconstruct and heal myself if ever I am blown up. You would be surprised at how much a rare programming like that is worth on the black market." He then laughed darkly as he floated closer to him slowly.

"St-Stay away from me!" XR cried, activating his weapons…only to find that he can't. Craters, he forgot that NOS-4-A2 could do that; this was their first encounter all over again.

"Now why would I want to do that?" NOS-4-A2 purred (and did he do that seductively?) as he got closer. "You and I have so much catching up to do." XR then sped off with a scream for the door at the end of the hall as the Energy Vampire laughed again. He quickly pulled it open before slamming it shut behind him and pushing the button on the knob to lock it. He was in so much of a hurry that he accidentally hit his dome against the door and knocked it off his shoulders, but he's too scared to even notice it.

'That locked door won't hold him for long,' he thought. I gotta get outta here. He then looked around to find that he's in a bedroom with a king-sized bed with red blankets and pillows. But there are no windows for him to escape through.

"Craters! What am I gonna—" He screamed when he heard the doorknob rattle.

"Very clever, XR," NOS-4-A2 then called in through the door, "but it won't help you if I pick the lock. And don't count on calling your friends; I deactivated your communicator as well." XR mentally cursed under his breath before diving under the bed. He then crawled to get completely under it, unaware that the Energy Vampire had just unlocked the door and came inside. He smiled when he spotted XR's treads peaking out from under the blankets.

"There you are, you naughty bot," he said before grabbing XR by the waist and pulling him out.

"No!" he cried, struggling to get away. "Lemme go! Please!" NOS-4-A2 did let go of him, only to throw him onto the bed. XR was about to jump away, but the robot vampire was too quick for him and held him down face-up by his arms.

XR can see that he's done for now; he's going to go offline. He then looked away with despair and started to cry, his tears flowing down his golden cheeks. Even with his eyes shut, XR can feel NOS-4-A2 lean down towards his face…and caressed his cheek with his claw tips.

"You are so beautiful when you cry," he purred to him softly before gently licking his tears away. XR winced before turning to him with shock. He can see the Energy Vampire looking down at him seductively.

"I can see you're surprised," he said to him. "I wouldn't expect anything else as I was setting up this trap for you." XR felt like his engine had just stopped.

"You…It was all a trap to get me here?"

"Indeed," NOS-4-A2 purred as he lightly stroked his victim's cheek. "After spying on you and finding out about your nightmares, I created the card Nebula gave you to lure you here." He then held XR's chin gently as he looked down at him with a smirk. "Tell me: What did you dream about that made you cry?"

"N-None of your business!" XR yelled, looking away with eyes shut and a blush on his face. The Energy Vampire only smiled down at him when he saw the blush, knowing how to get him to talk. He roughly grabbed XR's wrists and pulled them up above his head, making the smaller robot cry out and shoot his eyes open again to see the now savage look on his face that he feared.

"TELL ME!" he roared into his golden face. "And I want to hear everything…or else…" He then lowered his open mouth to XR's neck, ready to sink his fangs into him and drink his energy…

"IT WAS YOU, ALRIGHT?!" XR cried, not wanting him to bite him. "There, I said it!" NOS-4-A2 then lifted his head up with a small smile of victory.  
"What did I do?" XR didn't want to answer, but one look at his fangs made him give in.

"You were chasing me, and I hid behind a tree…I thought I lost you, but you found me…You then held me up by my wrists against the tree and…" He shut his eyes again as tears started to sting them again.

"And what?" NOS-4-A2 whispered.

"You kissed me," XR whimpered, his tears finally escaping. "You pressed your lips into mine…wrestled my tongue with yours when you stuck it into my mouth…held my head to deepen the kiss…When you finally pulled away, you bit into my neck…And that's when I woke up." There was a long pause before XR finally opened his eyes and looked up at NOS-4-A2, who merely looked down at him with a small, seductive smile.

"And do you know why I kissed you before biting into your neck?" XR shook his head slightly in answer. NOS-4-A2 then took both wrists into one hand so that he can use his free hand to unclasp his cape and gently toss it aside to the floor. Once the cape is off to reveal to the smaller robot his sharp red shoulders, the Energy Vampire took a hold of XR's head and made him look up at him.

"It's because I've chosen you as my mate." He then pressed his lips into XR's to kiss him before the little robot could reply.


	5. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the sex scene. If you're not comfortable with it or with the male/male robot sex, feel free to skip it. Also, I just tweeked the robot anomoly(?) a bit to make it work out a bit. Other than that, enjoy.

Ch.5: Claimed

'His…mate?! No…No, this can't be! This can't be happening!'

XR's mind raced with panic as NOS-4-A2 kept on kissing him. True, he feels like a great kisser, but they're both male robots! Why would he choose XR as his mate instead of a female robot? Is it because he considered him the most worthy? XR didn't want the answer to those questions; he wanted the Energy Vampire to stop! He then struggled to get out, but NOS-4-A2 held his wrists in a good grip. As if on instinct, XR bit hard on his silvery blue lips, probably thinking the pain would make him stop and let go. But the Energy Vampire only moaned a bit before breaking the kiss and lifting up his head. XR then saw a slight trickle of oil seeping from the corner of his mouth, which he licked up with a smirk. Did he just draw "blood"?

"Ooh, very kinky of you, XR," NOS-4-A2 purred seductively. "You must really want me back."

"I…I do not!" XR cried, his face now red. "I don't want to be your mate; we're enemies, not lovers! So why don't you just bite me and get this over with?" He doesn't like the idea himself, but he'd rather go offline than let the Energy Vampire make him his mate.

He became scared as his captor looked down at him slyly.

"You make it sound as though I'm giving you a choice, which sadly I am not. You will be my mate, whether you love me back or not. Besides, I've already had my fill for the day. Now I hunger for you in a different way." He then placed his free hand on XR's front panel.

"Wh-What are you doing?" XR cried frantically. "Get your claws off me!" But he only cried out when NOS-4-A2 ripped his panel off him, revealing his circuits inside. He shut his eyes tightly so as not to look at his captor; he feels so embarrassed…so "naked"…

"Do you remember when I bit you for the first time, XR, when we first met?" NOS-4-A2 purred into his "ear"? "When I did, I also absorbed a bit of data about you." XR looked up at him with confusion.

"Wh-Why did you do that?"

"To find out what wires inside of you will give you pleasure," he purred before showing his free hand. XR watched with shock when the claw tips opened like hinged lids, and out of each opened finger came a pair of black wires with tiny silver clips.

"Wh-What are you going to do with those?!" he asked, sounding like he's about to scream.

"Why, clamp them onto your 'pleasure wires', of course," NOS-4-A2 answered, bringing his hand to his open chest.

"N-No!" XR cried as the wires snaked their way into him. "Get those outta me!" But his captor ignored him as his clips clamped onto the pleasure wires.

"Now let me see," he then purred in a teasing tone. "If I recall from your data, this wire makes a tingling sensation in you, the kind that humans would feel go up and down their spines." He sent a small surge through one pair of wires, sending a tiny shock through the wire it's clamped onto.

"AHH!" XR cried out when he felt the tingling. It does feel like a tingling going up a spine. And it feels nice; he wants to feel it again.

'Wait…WHAT?'

"St-stop it!" XR cried as he struggled. "Stop touching me!" He winced when he felt another spine-tingling surge in his circuits.

"Now why would I want to do that?" NOS-4-A2 purred. "You obviously like it. Now this wire I believes makes you feel like I'm playing with your nipples if you have those."

"NYAUGH!" XR cried out as he felt the other surge. Panting, he shut his eyes and imagined himself with nipples and NOS-4-A2 playing with them. He wanted to push the image out of his CPU, but the pleasure was too much for him.

"Pl…Please…stop it…I can't…" NOS-4-A2 then gave him a softer look.

"You're right…I should pleasure you with my hand." He then took his other hand off XR's wrists, revealing that he secretly chained them to the bed's headboard. He then moved his now free hand to XR's side and began massaging it, making him wince with surprise.

"Now how does that feel?"

"Ah…ah…ah…" XR was at a complete loss of words, and that pleases the Energy Vampire.

"That's good to hear," he replied. "Now let's guess what this next pleasure wire triggers…"

"AAAHH!" This surge of energy made XR feel like he'll spasm. The pleasure has gone from his upper body to his lower body, making him try to cross his legs. However, it's difficult to do so since NOS-4-A2 had nestled himself between them earlier. So he's actually hugging the Energy Vampire's slim waist with his legs, making him smile.

"That's right, XR," he purred seductively. "It makes you…as those humans would put it…" He then leaned into where XR's ear should be before whispering the last word. "Horny." XR's eyes shot open before he turned to him sharply.

"I'M NOT HORNY!" he yelled with a red face before he felt the surge again. "AH!"

"Oh?" the Energy Vampire teased. "Then why are you hugging my waist with your legs?" XR realized that he's right and tried to stop, but another surge of pleasure only caused him to hug his enemy's waist again.

"Ju…Just stop it," he begged with a whimper. "I…I can't…ugh…" The robot vampire just moved his hand from his side and held his head before licking and kissing his face, making him grimace.

"XR…You're so beautiful…" XR whimpered with tears, which the other male licked away sensually. A minute later, he suddenly stopped with a hum of interest.

"What's that poking me in the stomach?" He then moved his head down to the area between XR's legs. Built in there are two small chutes. The one closest to the back is obviously for XR's "anus". And the other at the front is for his "penis", which is sticking out. NOS-4-A2 saw that the penis is about six inches long and pretty thick and white like his torso.

"Oooh, quite the big boy, aren't you, Little One?" he purred, bringing his hand to the penis and gently stroking its smooth metallic surface.

"Ah, don't touch that!" XR cried, feeling a jolt go through him as the perverted vampire gently played with it.

"Let's see how long you can endure before cumming…" He then took a good grip on the penis and started to pump it while using his other hand's wires to trigger the horny wire.

"Ah…AHH! No! Ugh! Stop it! Uhh!" XR cried out as pleasure shot through him like an electric current through his body.

"Don't cum too soon, my Little One~" NOS-4-A2 teased as he kept up the handjob, feeling electric throbs hum from it into his palm.

XR tried his best to ignore the pleasure, despite him liking it. It's very clear to him that NOS-4-A2 plans to rape him. The pleasure he's coursing through him…the handjob…but the first clue was when the Energy Vampire told him that he chose him as his mate. Of all the villains he had faced in his Space Ranger days, he's about to get raped by him.

Please let this be just another nightmare that I'll wake up from soon, he prayed. And yet the pleasure coursing through his body and his penis are proving to him that it's no dream and that he's wide awake.

About five minutes later, XR suddenly felt like he's about to explode from the inside…or from his penis. That's when he remembered what NOS-4-A2 said to him earlier.

'Don't cum too soon, my Little One~'

"St-Stop!" he cried out to the Energy Vampire. "I…I'm gonna…I can't…hold…" The taller robot only smirked down at him as he kept up the handjob.

"No need to hold back, my Little One," he assured him softly. "Let yourself go…" He then leaned up to him and pressed his lips into his, bringing the handjob up a notch.

'No,' XR thought, unable to speak because of the kiss. 'No, not faster…I'm gonna…'His scream was only muffled by the kiss as he came. While stars blurred his vision, his penis squirted out oil that splattered onto NOS-4-A2's hand. Feeling it, the Energy Vampire stopped the handjob and pulled away from XR's lips.

"Now doesn't that feel good?" he purred as XR panted from the orgasm.

"Please…" XR begged him as a tear ran down from his eye. "Just let me go…I swear, I won't tell anyone…that you're still around." The Energy Vampire only brought his oil-covered hand to his lips and licked a little bit off with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, Little One, you know I can't let you go," he purred, his wires unlatching from XR's pleasure wires. "We still have more fun to experience…and I have just gotten hard myself."

As the hand with the wires returned to normal, XR looked up the best he could and saw what he meant. He has a penis (located just under the front center of his golden belt/waist) like his but red and three inches longer. Although disgusted, he couldn't help but get aroused by the sight of it. He then turned to NOS-4-A2 to and saw him scoop a little oil off his hand with two of his clean hand's claws.

"Wh-What are you doing now?"

"Why, prepping you, of course," the Energy Vampire purred before brushing his fingers against XR's anus. As if programmed to, the little chute opened to reveal white cushioning inside. With a smirk and much to XR's horror, NOS-4-A2 inserted the oiled fingers into the anus.

"AH!" XR cried out when he felt the intrusion in his anus. It stung slightly probably because of the oil on the fingers. Either way, it feels weird to XR, and he doesn't like it.

"Ta-Take those out!" he cried, his face getting red again. "That's sick!" He winced when NOS-4-A2 simply moved his fingers in and out of him slowly and gently.

"Ah, so you are a virgin," he purred. "I have a feeling since you're hugging my fingers so snugly."

"What's…that gotta…do with…ugh…" XR struggled to ask as he tried to ignore the pleasure now starting up in his back door.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Energy Vampire answered as he wiped the rest of the oil on his free hand onto his red penis. "It means I am going to be your first."

XR shot his optics open with shock as NOS-4-A2 started to spread the oil across his penis. He was right; he is going to rape him!

"NO!" he cried, struggling to get out of his bonds. "I won't let you! UGH!" He froze in mid-struggle as pleasure shot through his "anus" again, and his future rapist held him still by his side.

"I'd hold still if I were you, my Little One," he warned with a glare in his ruby monocle. "My claws are quite sharp, and I had no time to file or clip them. And I most certainly do not want to cut your insides and cause you pain." XR just looked away with a choked sob, knowing that he's right and not liking his glare. Seeing his reaction, NOS-4-A2's glare softened before he leaned forward to his face and kissed his golden cheek.

"There, there, my little XR," he purred in a comforting tone as he removed his fingers from the cushioned chute. "I know that it will hurt at first. But rest assured, the pain will be gone as soon as it comes. After that, you will feel nothing but divine pleasure." XR looked up at him as he positioned himself at the lubed up entrance.

"Please…" he begged with a weak whimper. "Don't do this…" NOS-4-A2 simply took his head into his hand and held it as he inched his penis closer to the smaller robot's opening.

"I love you, XR," he whispered with warm optics. "I will make you mine." He then pressed his lips into XR's with a kiss and entered him fast all the way to the hilt. XR cried out through the kiss, pain shooting through him the moment NOS-4-A2 entered him and stole his virginity. He felt tears in his eyes as his rapist growled lustfully at the snugness of his opening. The taller robot held still for a minute before breaking the kiss and sighing with pleasure.

"Oh, XR," he purred down at the tearing robot at his mercy. "You're so tight, and yet you fit me like a glove. Proof that you and I are destined to be." XR however felt differently.

"T-Take it out!" he begged. "Please, it hurts! I want it out of me now!" The taller robot's expression softened as he brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"Shhh…" he cooed as he kissed away the other tear. "I did tell you it will hurt because this is your first time. But the pain will be gone soon, faster if you relax." XR just kept on crying.

"I don't wanna relax! I want it out!" NOS-4-A2 silenced him with a gentle kiss before moving his other hand down to XR's open panel, his fingers opening to let out the wires once again.

"I'll help you relax," he purred in comfort as the wires snaked their way in. XR immediately felt them clamp onto his pleasure wires.

"No! Please! Not aga—AHH!" He cried out and squirmed as he felt the jolts in his pleasure wires, hugging NOS-4-A2 closer to him with his legs, making him purr with delight. As he panted, XR felt the pleasure conquer the pain, clouding his CPU one fraction at a time.

"Oh, XR, my Little One," his rapist purred as his free hand caressed his now warm cheek. "You multiplied your beauty for me with your blushing…I love it." XR didn't reply; he's too upset with himself for giving into NOS-4-A2. He stayed quiet until he suddenly started to feel the Energy Vampire pull out of him slowly. He thought he would pull out completely, but the raping robot only got halfway before thrusting back into him.

"AUGH!" XR cried out as a jolt of pleasure surged through his circuits from the thrust. NOS-4-A2 then started to go in and out of him at a slow, gentle pace, earning tearful moans from the smaller bot.

'I can't believe this is happening…This can't be happening,' XR thought to himself as NOS-4-A2 kept on going in and out of him. 'This has to be a bad dream…but…oh, it feels so good…'

He then looked up at the Energy Vampire doing him anally. He was looking down into his golden lenses, his red ones filled with warmth and passion. He was also giving him a small smile showing comfort for the little robot at his mercy. Why was he looking at him like that? True, he did say that he loves him and called him a beauty, but XR didn't think he meant it.

XR was also confused at the slow and gentle pace of his thrusts. Usually sex is supposed to be fast, hard, and deep. So why this softer version?

"Wh-Why?" NOS-4-A2 blinked down at him but kept on moving.

"Why what?"

"Why are you…going slow…and gently?" XR asked, looking away with an embarrassed blush. The Energy Vampire understood.

"XR, my love, this isn't what you would vulgarly call a mere fuck session." XR looked up at him with surprise.

"You mean…you're really mating me? I thought you were raping me out of revenge! Ngh!" He squeezed his legs into NOS-4-A2's waist as a wave of pleasure surged through him again.

"XR, haven't you heard what I said before? I chose you as my mate because I love you. And since this is your first time, I only wish to go slow and gently for you so you would enjoy it." He then leaned into where XR's ear should be and whispered with a sly grin. "But if you want it harder and faster, just let me know." XR shook with a lustful sigh at the seductive whisper, unable to fight it anymore.

"Please!" he begged. "Do it! I want more!" NOS-4-A2's smile softened as he held XR's head with one hand and looked down at him seductively.

"As you wish, my love," he purred before pressing his lips into his for a kiss. As they kissed, the Energy Vampire started to go faster and harder, causing increased pleasure throughout XR's body. The smaller robot cried out through the kiss, allowing the taller robot to stick his tongue into his mouth and wrestle his tongue with it.

XR thought he'd be grossed out from the tonguing, but he finds that NOS-4-A2 is quite the french kisser. The forked part of his tongue stroked his normal tongue in the right spots, causing jolts of tingling throughout his body. And for some reason, he tastes so good. It can't be from the oil-cum he tasted after the little robot came all over his hand, could it?

His mind blurred a bit when he felt NOS-4-A2's penis touch something inside of his anus, causing him to cry out through the kiss. Hearing this, the Energy Vampire broke the kiss to look down at him, concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, my Little One?"

"There," XR begged with a red face. "Fuck me there again." NOS-4-A2 smiled softly as he understood; he hit XR's G-spot. So he thrust into him a little harder and faster. As XR cried out from the thrusting, the Energy Vampire purred from the anus hugging him to cause him pleasure.

"Ohh…XR…I love you…" He then pressed his lips into his to kiss him, muffling his cries before increasing the thrusting. XR just kissed him back, consumed by the thrusting. Their mating went on for about ten minutes before NOS-4-A2 suddenly broke the kiss with a growl.

"XR," he growled to the smaller robot crying out to him. "You're getting…tighter…" XR can feel the reason as he also felt the Energy Vampire's penis getting bigger in him.

"Aw, craters!" he growled, his face redder now. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" Hearing this, NOS-4-A2 wrapped his free arm around XR's waist, his one hand's wires still affecting his pleasure wires.

"I'm almost…there too…" As he gets ready to cum into his Little One, NOS-4-A2 knows that he has to do one last thing to complete their mating ritual: mark him. So ten seconds later, he hilted XR hard as he came with his trademark roar and bit into XR's neck, careful not to drink his energy as sparks flashed in his vision.

Feeling the Energy Vampire's fangs and orgasm in him, XR cried out as he came as well, sparks clouding his vision too. It was all too much for him to handle that he blacked out, his head plopping onto the pillow.

As his own orgasm subsided, NOS-4-A2 let go of XR's neck and looked down to see that he fainted from the orgasm. He only smiled in amusement before caressing his golden cheek softly.

"XR…my Little One…my Little Lover…" He then kissed him on the cheek gently as he removed his fingers' wires from his pleasure wires. Then he stood up straight and pulled out of him slowly and carefully.

Once completely out of him, the Energy Vampire got a good look at his work. There is oil-cum on the head of XR's penis and on the bed sheets from when he came, but there is more oil-cum on his front just below the panel and on the Energy Vampire's stomach. And the taller robot also saw a drop of his own oil-cum poking out of XR's anus like a black pearl.

Pleased with his work, NOS-4-A2 reached out and undid the cuffs still holding XR's wrists. Once they're off, the smaller bot's arms fell limply onto the bed, revealing some scratches on his purple wrists as a sign that he struggled hard with the cuffs. Feeling a bit of guilt, NOS-4-A2 took one wrist gently and kissed its scratches.

"Don't you worry, my love," he purred the sleeping XR. "Our first time may have been…much, but I promise that next times will be enjoyable and passionate…especially for you." He then gently slid off of the bed and picked up his cape before carefully wrapping it around XR like he was a sleeping baby.

'No doubt his teammates will be coming here to take him away from me when he doesn't come back from his "appointment",' NOS-4-A2 thought to himself. 'I cannot let them take my mate away from me, not after I've claimed him.' He then picked him up gently and held him bridal style before floating out the door. Once out of the room, he made a turn at the nearest door and followed the path to another one, which led to the back door of the building.

Once outside, NOS-4-A2 saw the sky turning warm orange above him and XR, a sign that dusk will fall soon. He then looked down at the still sleeping robot in his arms and kissed him on the head. XR didn't reply but nuzzled up into his red chest with a warm smile, making the Energy Vampire smile as well before he took off into the sky.


	6. Worry

Ch.6: Worry

XL couldn't help but pace back and forth in the Science Lab. It has been a few hours since he left to see Dr. Nosfer, but he still hasn't come back yet. He should've called back by now to let him and the others know that he might be late coming back.

What if something happened to him that's keeping him from coming back or calling? What if he got mugged? What if he crashed into an asteroid? What if—

XL snapped out of it when he heard the lab doors opened and turned sharply. It was Buzz, Mira, and Booster…but XL's face fell when he saw no signs of his little brother with them. He hoped that he joined them on his way back from that robot doctor.

"Hey, XL," Booster greeted him, but his smile became a frown when he saw the redhead's sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's XR," XL answered with a sigh. "He still hasn't gotten back yet from that Nosfer guy." He then looked up at the Space Rangers hopefully. "You didn't run into him on your way back here, did ya?"

"No, we haven't," Mira answered, understanding the fax machine's concern and got a little worried too. "In fact, the last time we heard from him was hours ago when Buzz contacted him, and he was heading for Dr. Nosfer's place at the time." Buzz blinked with realization when it dawned on him also.

"And now that you two mentioned it," he added, "XR said he'd call me back later because he can't talk while flying through traffic. I don't think of him as the type to forget to call me back, especially if it's to let me know that he got there safely." XL's fears grew a hair.

"You guys don't think something's happened to him, do you? I mean, I know he's capable of taking care of himself, but ever since he's been having those nightmares, I can't even help but worry about him. He's my little brother, after all." Mira knelt down beside him and placed her hand on him to help him calm down.

"Don't worry, XL," she assured him. "We'll go look for him. He's probably visiting Savy before heading back from the doctor or something."

XL hopes that Mira's right. XR told him a lot about Savy SL2, and he got to meet her too. He can tell that she's a good kid who gets along great with the two brothers because of her adoptive robot parents. And from he can tell, she's very well on her way to becoming a Space Ranger; Dad did say she's real officer material with her toughness.

"Alright, Rangers," Buzz said to his two teammates. "Let's move out."

"Don't worry, XL," Booster called after him as the three rushed out of the room. "We'll bring him back." XL only watched after them sadly as they left.

"I hope so…XR, wherever you are…please be okay, lil' bro…"


	7. Trapped

Ch.7: Trapped

As his eyes started to come back on, XR felt pain in certain parts of his body. One part is in the left side of his neck just on the silver-plating right under his golden chrome head. The other part hurts in his…

His eyes shot open when he remembered what happened before he blacked out.

"NOS-4-A2!" He shot up straight in his bed before clutching his neck where the pain is. Wait…bed? XR looked down to see that he is in a bed, a king-sized one shaped like a heart and with red silk sheets and black pillows. He also saw that it's in between a pair of redwood bedside tables.

XR looked at himself to see that he's gone through a bit of a change while he was out. He has on cape exactly like NOS-4-A2's, and his body's been painted black with a red, upside-down V shape painted on his front panel.

He then looked around the room he and the bed are in. It's apparently a bedroom with crimson walls, black ceiling, and violet carpeting. It's also large enough to be an apartment. At the left-hand side of the room was a black-wood door with a small glass table at each side, each holding a vase of roses. At the right-hand side, a black-wood wardrobe stood straight like a shadowy giant with a golden gramophone at its left and a writing desk with a couple of books and papers at its right, complete with a rose-patterned Victorian lamp. And at the last wall just opposite of the bed stood what looks like a red-and-golden pipe organ that one would find in the opera but small enough to fit inside the room.

XR thought that the room is quite beautiful, but then he remembered what happened to him with NOS-4-A2. It even made the pain in his molested anus worsen. The pleasure wires…the fingering…the thrusting…XR can still feel that Energy Vampire's lips on his and his tongue in his mouth.

Bringing his sheet-covered knees to his chest, XR leaned his face into his arms and cried. He was powerless to stop NOS-4-A2 from raping him, and he couldn't deny the pleasure that consumed him as he claimed him. He feels so sick…so dirty…like a cross between a leper and a flesh-eating zombie. If he can make a clone of himself like Torque, he'd puke all over himself in disgust.

Click.

XR stopped in mid-sob and shot his head up at the door just in time to see it start to open. He felt his engine stop when he saw who's coming in.

"XR, my love," NOS-4-A2 said, turning to the smaller robot with concern on his face. "Are you alright? I heard you cry out and came here as quickly as I could." He then floated towards the bed, but XR scooted back against the bed's heart-shaped, redwood headboard.

"St-Stay away from me!" The Energy Vampire stopped with a hurt expression before floating over to the bed again.

"XR, I promise I'm not going to harm you. I just want to make sure that—"

"Not gonna hurt me?!" XR yelled. "YOU RAPED ME!" NOS-4-A2 only sat before him on the bed.

"Darling, I know it started out painful because you were a virgin; that was why I tried to make it hurt as little as possible."

"Don't you 'darling' me!" XR yelled, tears threatening to escape his eyes again. "I'm never gonna be yours! My teammates will come save me, and—" He flinched when the Energy Vampire grabbed his wrists and held him against the headboard with his monocle glowing angrily.

"You are already mine!" NOS-4-A2 snapped at his face before grabbing his head and turning it to the silver covering under it. It was there that XR saw the two puncture holes, explaining where the pain in his neck came from.

"You see that mark?" the Energy Vampire asked him coldly. "It means you belong to me now. You are forever my mate, whether you love me back or not. And don't count on your friends to come save you. The walls in this room are made of a special material designed to block out any signal you give out and keep your Space Rangers from detecting you." He then leaned towards XR's head. "No matter what you say, you're still mine."

"What makes you think I would love a rapist like you?" XR spat at him. "If you love someone, you don't rape him. You have to prove that love so that he can trust you with his body, which you failed to do!" He cried out and shut his eyes when NOS-4-A2 roared into his face.

"I know you love me too, XR! Why else would you kiss me back and beg me to give you more?!" The smaller bot realizes that the vampire's right. He did kiss him back…He did beg him for more when he was thrusting into him…He loved every moment of it.

XR immediately began to cry. He hates himself for crying in front of his enemy-turned-mate, but he hates himself more for enjoying the sex they had. He was so busy crying that he didn't notice NOS-4-A2's grip on him lessen before he pulled him gently into his chest. He didn't even see the anger on his face change to sadness when his Little One started crying. All he did was cry into NOS-4-A2's chest as the Energy Vampire tried to comfort him.

"XR, I'm sorry," he said to him softly as he stroked his back. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got frustrated." He then placed his hand on XR's cheek and coaxed him to look up at him. "But I promise you this: things will be different between us from now on." He then pressed his lips into XR's, and the consumed robot kissed him back. As they kissed, NOS-4-A2 thought of only one thing.

'One way or another, XR, I will have your love.'

XR meanwhile couldn't fight back as the Energy Vampire laid him down on the bed. He couldn't even think straight as he felt the other male's tongue in his mouth, and he didn't feel his clawed hand slip under the sheets and down to his anus chute. XR isn't sure what to think anymore…

But then his mind turned on sharply when he felt a familiar intrusion in his anus, making him cry out. NOS-4-A2 is fingering him again!

"Ah!" He then grabbed at NOS-4-A2's cape, pulling him further to him. "D…Dark Master…" He couldn't understand why he's calling him that after what he's done to him. All he could think about was the pleasure that he had felt before, and it completely consumed his mind.

"It's alright, XR," the Energy Vampire purred into his ear hole before kissing his cheek. "I'm here. But from now on, I want you to call me 'Dark Love.' You are no longer my servant but my mate." XR only whimpered and squirmed from the pleasure in his lower body.

"Pl…Please…my…Dark Love…" The smaller bot feels so weak giving into him like this, but the pleasure was too much for him. "I…I want you…" NOS-4-A2 smiled down at him as he took his fingers out, making XR whimper in protest.

"As you wish…my Little Lover." He then pressed his lips into XR's before inserting his penis into the smaller bot's opening.

XR whimpered at the full feeling before wrapping his arms around the Energy Vampire's neck and returning the kiss. He knows that he shouldn't, but this is all too much for him to resist. He knows that he's trapped…trapped as the mate of the Energy Vampire. All he can do now is give into all NOS-4-A2 gives him and shed tears of longing for his friends and family.


	8. A Brother's Fear

Ch.8: A Brother's Fear

In the Science Lab, XL sat and stared down at the glass dome in his hands, his face full of a fearful sorrow at the sight of the crack running along its side.

He couldn't believe this is happening. His fears came true; his little brother XR's gone. But where? Kidnapped? Mugged and left for rundown?

When Buzz, Mira, and Booster returned from Tradeworld, they came with fear and bad news. When they reached the address, all they found was an ordinary house, completely empty.

But when they entered the bedroom, they found some horrifying clues. XR's helmet was on the floor with a crack in it. The headboard of the bed had handcuffs chained to it and with violet paint scraped onto the inside of the cuffs. And the sheets on the bed were covered with tears that looked as though claws made them and with oil stains. What's worse…the tears and oil stains look fresh!

Right now, the LGMs are looking into the sheets, trying to find any more clues hidden within the clues. But XL's too worried about his little brother to ask if he could help, especially since he's not that good at the crime scene investigating department (he's not that smart). So the LGMs let him be and let him hold onto XR's glass dome as he waits for the results. He could only hope that XR's okay…

"XL?" The photocopier/fax machine glanced up at Mira, who sat down next to him with concern in her eyes. "Hey…how are you holding up?"

"How do you think I'm holding up?" he grumbled, turning away from her and looking down at the glass dome. "My baby brother's lost somewhere, and I don't know what's happening to him. He must be scared and crying right now somewhere cold and dark—"

"XL, don't you go thinking that," Mira shushed him, wrapping her arms around him to calm him down. "Wherever XR is, I'm sure he's alright. We're gonna find him." XL sighed in reply.

"I'm sorry, Mira," he said, wiping away his tears. "I'm just…I'm scared…If only I went with him."

"I know, but none of us knew this was going to happen. But I promise it's gonna be okay…" She then looked up to see Buzz approaching them, a worried look on his face. Not a good sign.

"Buzz, what is it?" she asked, standing up again.

"I just got the results from the LGMs," he answered, "and they're not good."

"What is it?" XL asked fearfully. "Is my brother okay?" Buzz only paused before answering.

"I think XR might be in serious trouble. There were traces of metal particles from the tears that trace back to only one bot in our criminal database…NOS-4-A2." Even Mira and XL were shocked.

"But…he was destroyed!" Mira protested.

"That's what we thought too," Buzz explained, "but it looks like he's back. Even the test results from the oil stains confirm it. There were also oil stains that trace back to XR. But I'm afraid that's not all…" Buzz feels hesitant to go on. "They're specifically oil-cum." XL seemed confused at first before it dawned on him.

"You mean?" he whimpered with dismay.

"We think…NOS-4-A2 might've raped XR," Buzz answered fearfully.


	9. Escape Attempt

Ch.9: Escape Attempt

Slowly opening his eyes, XR turned his head slowly to NOS-4-A2, who's sound asleep with his arm around his black waist. The two of them had gone through another intimate sex session, and XR had to pretend to have fallen asleep in order to carry out his plan. His anus is still a little sore, but he knows it's now or never. Spending twenty-four full hours with this raping Energy Vampire's enough for him.

Looking down at the blue arm around his waist, XR wrapped his fingers around the wrist and gently began to lift it up. Just as he was halfway there, he heard NOS-4-A2 mumble in his sleep and stopped with worry. He then felt him turn onto his back, his hand slipping out of XR's grasp to fall gently onto his slim stomach. And he didn't wake up once.

'Well, that's convenient,' XR thought to himself with a sigh. He then scooted across the bed away from him carefully so as not to wake him up until he got to the edge. Slowly, he swung his legs over and slipped onto the floor.

'Now to make my escape.' He then slowly treaded his way towards the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He even looked over his shoulder to make sure that NOS-4-A2 hasn't woken up yet. Once at the door, he reached up to it and tried to turn it.

Locked.

'Damn it! And NOS-4-A2 deactivated all my gadgets! How am I to—' XR froze in fear when it dawned on him. To get the door unlocked, he'll need the key. And the only possibly key is with…NOS-4-A2.

'Aw, crap!' He then turned to the Energy Vampire still asleep in bed. He remembered seeing the key attached to his belt when he came in. He can only hope that he can get it off without any problem and without waking him up. He gulped silently before treading up to the Energy Vampire's side of the bed.

Careful so as not to wake his "mate" up, XR lifted the sheet up and looked under it to find the key tied to the golden belt by a yellow cord.

'Okay, XR…you can do this. Just untie the cord carefully, grab the key, and you're home free.' He then took the ends of the cord and pulled slowly and carefully to undo the knot. Before long, he got it undone. Now to get the key and pull it away from the cord…

"Mmm…" XR froze when he heard NOS-4-A2 hum in his sleep and turned his back on him, letting the key slip right out of the cord. Then the taller robot was still again, letting XR sigh silently with relief. With the key now in his hand, he moved away from the bed and quietly treaded his way over to the door. Taking one last glance at the Energy Vampire, he inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it slowly, not wanting any noise to be loud enough to wake his captor up…

Click.

XR froze and turned to NOS-4-A2, praying that he didn't hear that. Seeing that the Energy Vampire's still asleep, he breathed another silent sigh of relief and turned the doorknob slowly to open the door. He then opened it carefully, still not wanting to take any chances until it's opened wide enough for him to pass through. Then he slipped out of the room, mentally thanking anyone who answered his prayers.

A few seconds after XR left the room however, NOS-4-A2's eyes lit up.

PN*~*~*NP

The hallway that XR had just entered is quite the display. The walls were vermillion with crimson curves taking the shapes of rose blossoms, and the doors were painted onyx black. And hanging on the walls were beautiful paintings: landscape paintings, still lives, even floral paintings.

'For someone who doesn't like veggies, NOS-4-A2 really loves his flowers.' XR could even imagine how handsome the Energy Vampire would look with a lovely red rose in his hand, but he quickly snapped out of it as he recalled that he has to get out of here. So he quickly made his way down the hall to hopefully the exit.

When he got out, he found himself at the upper floor with a wide ivory stairway leading down to the lower level below. But the area the upper level's overlooking is what really caught XR's attention. It appears to be the foyer with its large windows showing the moonlit front yard outside and its large black double doors. But with its kaleidoscope-patterned floor and crystal chandelier on the ceiling, it's more like a ballroom.

"Whoa…" It was all XR could whisper as a shadow appeared behind him…and wrapped its cloak around him without a sound.

PN*~*~*NP

XR groaned as he started to come around. Slowly opening his eyes, he finds that he's facing some redwood wall.

'What…happened?' He then tried to move…only to find that he couldn't. Shooting his eyes open, XR saw that he's back in the bedroom. And he's kneeling up at the headboard with his wrists chained above his head.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled, struggling in vain to get out of the chains. He stopped and froze when a pair of silvery blue arms with claw-like fingers wrapped around his waist.

"Very naughty of you, my Little Lover~. Trying to escape while I was sleeping…Seems to me you should be punished." XR turned to the owner of the voice with shock.

"NOS-4—D-Dark Love! I-I can explain!"

"Shh…Don't worry, darling. I'm not going to inflict pain on you if that's what you're thinking." He then removed his arms from XR's waist to take a tube of lube from one of the side tables.

"Wh-What are you doing?" XR asked as the Energy Vampire applied the lube to his two fingers.

"Well, I have to make this more comfortable for you, don't I?" he answered, putting the tube away and smearing the lube all over the fingers. XR immediately got what he's saying.

"N-No!" he cried as he started to struggle to get out of the chains. "Don't stick those in me again!" NOS-4-A2 only wrapped his arm around his black waist.

"Now, now, my dear XR," he purred into his ear hole. "You tried to escape your mate, so you have to pay the price." He then stuck his lubed fingers into XR's anus and started to pump them carefully.

"AH!" XR cried out from the fingers in his ass. "Ah…ah…ahh…No…please stop…" The Energy Vampire simply kissed his blushing cheek gently.

"Just relax, my love," he purred. "You'll love it better when you do…just relax your body." XR doesn't want to relax, but his mate's seductive voice was making his body betray him. As he started to relax, his ass started to feel good.

"Ah…oh…mmm…"

"Feeling better now, are we?" NOS-4-A2 purred with a smirking grin.

"Y…Yes," XR whimpered, feeling his legs trembling weakly from the pleasure. "It…It's so good…please don't stop…" The Energy Vampire just kissed his neck.

"You're just so cute, XR," he purred before pulling his fingers out. XR whimpered in reply before his mate slid his penis into his anus.

"Ah! E-Easy!" NOS-4-A2 then took a grip of the smaller bots hips and began moving in and out of him before bringing his lips to his ear hole.

"For you're punishment, I will keep on thrusting and cumming into you until you fall unconscious from the pleasure," he purred as he brought his hand down to XR's penis. "And I will even—as you would put it—jerk you off to spice it up a bit." XR turned to him in shock.

"N-No, please!" he begged. "M-My Dark Love, I—AH!" XR was cut off when NOS-4-A2 began to massage his penis hard but gently while still going in and out of him a little faster and harder.

"Let's just see how much you can take before you can't take anymore."

XR cried out with from the thrusting that became harder and faster with each passing chance the pleasure overtakes his mate, and his legs shook weakly from the hand pumping his penis. At first, he'd beg NOS-4-A2 to stop, but the pleasure shooting through him was making the begging for no more grow weaker into begging for more. He even clutched to the headboard so that his mate could still fuck him more easily.

NOS-4-A2 kept on fucking XR for a full hour, cumming into him every twelve minutes while XR came all over his hand with him. When they came together the last time, XR's body went limp as he fell unconscious. The Energy Vampire panted with exhaustion as he finally pulled out of his anus, his oil-cum leaking out in large drops.

"My, my, XR," he then purred to the unconscious bot. "You lasted quite a long time, haven't you?" He then unchained him and took him into his arms, cradling him like a little child. After hugging him for a bit, he laid him down on the bed and lied down next to him, draping the blankets over them once more before wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Sleep well, my love." He then kissed him on the cheek before falling asleep himself.


	10. XL's Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part here is a sort of parody of a scene from the Watchmen comic, which I don't own.

Outside one of the seediest bars of Tradeworld, a large dark figure was making his way towards the front door. As it entered the building, it revealed itself as XL…in his large, multi-weaponry body! Most of the occupants of the bar turned and were shocked to see him back in his large body again. But the one who didn't turn to him was Crumford Lorak, who was too busy bragging to a couple of fellow conmen about his latest scam.

"I'm telling ya, that guy was a sucka! He practically bought that piece of junk from me like it was some rare artifact that should be in a museum." XL then turned his dark gaze to the hunched rat and walked up to him slowly. The two conmen immediately saw him coming.

"Uh, dude," the one conman with three lavender eyes said, pointing at the robot.

"You boys wouldn't believe how much he paid me," Crumford went on, obviously oblivious. "It was enough to keep me set for a whole decade."

"Dude," the second conman with green frills whimpered, backing away as XL got closer. The sleazy rat arched an eyebrow at him.

"What's up with ya, man? It's not like that guy's gonna come up behind me." He froze when he saw the large robot's shadow loom over him and the table. "Uh-oh…" He quickly shot his hands up like it was a stickup. "Don't shoot, man! I swear, I've no idea it was a fake!"

"Put your hands down and just tell me where he is," XL said, his glare never leaving his yellow eye. Hearing the familiar voice, Crumford turned around and looked up at the large robot.

"XL?! What are you—Uh, who now?" XL only flexed the fingers of his large, yellow arm.

"NOS-4-A2," he answered, glaring down at him with intimidation. "I know he' here somewhere." Crumford then smirked up at the larger bot, thinking he can scam him.

"Hey, big guy, I'll be happy to tell ya what ya need to know. But my brain might need a little…" He then held his hand up and rubbed his fingertips together slyly. "Upgrading?"

"Really?" XL replied calmly…right before he snatched the wrist of the hand with the claws of his blue arm, much to the rat's surprise.

"Hey, man! What are ya—" XL then threw him facedown onto the table, still holding his wrist and making the other two conmen scamper back.

"Then let's see if we can 'refresh'that rusty memory of yours," XL said coldly as he now held down the wrist with the fingers of his yellow arm and took Crumford's pinky with the claws of his blue arm.

"Hey, HEY! What are ya doin'?!"

"Now I'll ask you again: Where's NOS-4-A2?"

"I told ya, man," the rat snapped. "It's gonna cost ya!" The robot glared down at him.

"Wrong answer." CRACK! Crumford screamed out in pain as XL roughly pulled back his pinky to the back of his hand to break it.

"AAAUUGH! SONOVA BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK—"

"Let's try again," XL said coldly as he took a hold of his ring finger next. "Where's NOS-4-A2?"

"He's long gone, man! You know tha—" CRACK! "AAAUUGH!"

"Don't you bullshit me, Lorak! I know he's alive, and he's got my little brother!" He then took a hold of the middle finger. "Now where is he?"

"SHIT, I DON'T KNOW, MAN! I LIED TO CON Y—" CRACK! "AAAUUGH!"

"Quit bullshittin' me and fess up!" He then moved to the trigger finger. "Where is he?!"

"Shit, man, leave him alone!" begged the conman with the frills. "He doesn't know, honest! None of us do! We'd no idea he's around again!" XL glared at him before looking down at Crumford, who's tearing up from the pain of his broken fingers. Then he roughly let go of his wrist, and the rat pulled his injured to his chest and rocked back and forth whimpering.

"Fine!" he growled before turning back to the other two conmen. "But if you do have any info on NOS-4-A2, you better let me know ASAP. But if you're bullshittin' me, your fingers won't be the only things broken." Then he turned and left, leaving the two conmen to tend to Crumford while everyone else in the bar watched after him in shock and fear.

When XL stepped out, Buzz went up to him angrily.

"XL, what in the Crab Nebula was that?! You were suppose to interrogate him, not send him to the hospital!"

"Don't you start with me, Buzz Lightyear!" the large robot snapped back angrily. "In case you've forgotten, NOS-4-A2's gotten my little brother and raping him into his little bitch! So I follow my rule: You mess with the little brother, you mess with the big brother!" He then punched the fist of his yellow arm into the palm of his blue hand to enunciate his point to Buzz, Mira, and Booster, who are taken aback by his backtalk. Then brushed past the team captain roughly.

"Now get outta my way!" Booster and Mira watched after him as he storms off down the streets.

"Sweet mother of Venus, XL!" Booster cried after him. "I know you've been scary in the past, but I've never seen you this scary!" XL stopped with wide eyes at that comment and slumped his shoulders with a sigh.

"…I'm sorry, guys," he muttered with a frown. "I'm just…I just want my brother back." He then looked down at his mismatching hands, tears burning in his yellow eye. "I wanna hold him in my arms and hug him…tell him that it'll be okay as he cries on my shoulder…maybe tickle him a little or give him a playful noogie to make him laugh and smile again…" Mira went up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, XL," she assured him softly. "We're all worried about XR. But we're not gonna find him if you keep on beating up every punk in Tradeworld like a bad cop." XL sighed, knowing that the Tangean's right.

Buzz then turned to his communicator.

"Buzz Lightyear to Ty Parsec. How's progress on your end, Ty?"

"No one's seen anything or anyone like NOS-4-A2 yet, Buzz," Ty answered through the communicator. "And your friend Savy SL2 said her neighbors and her parents' friends haven't seen anything yet, but she'll keep an eye out. I'll do the same. How's XL holding out?"

"Still worrying about XR," Buzz answered hesitantly. "Practically broke three of Crumford Lorak's fingers to get him to talk."

"I know he kinda deserved it for trying to con us in the past, but…jeez! Well, let him know that we'll keep looking?"

"Will do, Ty. Thanks. Lightyear out." He turned off his communicator, and his group set out to continue looking for XR. As they did, all XL can think about was:

'I'll find you, XR…and I'm gonna make that Energy Vampire pay for hurting you.'


	11. XR's Turn

Ch.11: XR's Turn

XR opened his eyes and sighed as he gingerly touched NOS-4-A2's hand, the Energy Vampire's arm wrapped around his waist as he slept. Who'd thought he'd still find himself in the embrace of the Energy Vampire who claimed him as his mate.

It's been three days since his failed escape attempt, and XR's chosen not to attempt to escape out of fear of NOS-4-A2 truly punishing him. Since then, he's been staying in the room, not doing much but reading some of the books the room has (he had no idea NOS-4-A2 enjoys reading)…and occasionally masturbating when his mate isn't in the room. Just recalling his touch on his penis made XR all horny.

XR then turned his gaze up from the blue hand holding him to the side table before him, where he can see the can of Rustolium brand oil on it. He recalled that during those past few days he's been with NOS-4-A2, the Energy Vampire has been taking good care of him. He would bring him oil to sustain him and would occasionally teach him how to play the organ (the Energy Vampire would coax him, of course). NOS-4-A2 would often hold him as well in a romantic manner and kiss him, whispering sweet nothings into XR's ear hole to make him shudder with delight. He has also one time comforted the smaller bot when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare he had, placing him on his lap and rocking him slowly and gently like a father for his scared child.

Other than that, NOS-4-A2 never once tried to bite him to drink his energy or even tried to turn him into an Energy Vampire like him. The only time he did bite was when he marked him as his mate. Not that XR's complaining or anything, but this sort of change confuses him.

His thoughts were soon cut off by the cravings in him, not the cravings for the oil but the cravings for NOS-4-A2. Now that he thought about it, the Energy Vampire has been pleasuring him, but XR not once got to pleasure the Energy Vampire. An idea in his head, he carefully lifted the blue arm off him and looked under the sheet at NOS-4-A2's lower half. Just as he had hoped, his mate forgot to put his penis back in after making love to XR. With a smirk, the smaller bot made his way down under the covers towards the exposed appendage.

Now facing NOS-4-A2's penis, XR couldn't help but be aroused. Longer than his own penis, it's also pretty thick as it is red as a rose. It's no wonder he loves it when the Energy Vampire thrusts it into his anus.

XR couldn't take it anymore. Taking the penis gently by the base, he stuck it into his mouth and started to move back and forth while sucking on it.

NOS-4-A2 squirmed and moaned in his sleep before slowly waking up. He then noticed the strange but pleasurable feeling on his penis. Curious, he looked down to see a lump by his lower half under the covers. He then lifted the sheet up to find his Little Lover sucking on his penis.

"XR, what…oh…" He let out a purr as pleasure coursed through him from the blowjob. Hearing his mate, XR stopped and turned to him.

"You've done so much for me, Dark Love," he stated with a smile. "Now it's my turn to return the favor." He then went back to the blowjob, causing NOS-4-A2 to purr again and leaned back with a smile.

"Oh…XR…My Little Lover…" His words soon melt away into purrs from the pleasure as he stroked the back of XR's head gently.

XR meanwhile was enjoying this blowjob himself. Usually robots probably couldn't taste anything, but he couldn't help but enjoy the taste on his metallic tongue. He tastes of the freshest of strawberries and smells of the sweetest of roses. He just couldn't get enough of it and kept on sucking for a full ten minutes…before his Energy Vampire suddenly clutched to the bed sheets.

"XR, I…I'm about to…I can't…" He groaned/growled with relief as he orgasmed into XR's mouth, making the little robot's go wide at the amount of oil-cum shot into his mouth.

Quickly, XR swallowed as much as he could, despite some of leaking out through the corners of his mouth. Once he's done, he removed his mouth from the penis and wiped the drops off his chin with a smile at the panting Energy Vampire.

"You're so tasty…" He then climbed onto NOS-4-A2's waist and positioned his anus with the still erect penis, much to his mate's surprise.

"XR…" The smaller bot only placed a gentle hand on him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He then carefully lowered himself and whimpered when he felt his mate's penis enter his anus. NOS-4-A2 groaned as he felt his penis getting hugged once more, but his attention is more focused on his beloved XR.

"Are you alright?" XR just smiled down at him.

"I'll be fine. I just need to adjust a bit." He then moved his hips a little to make it better, only to make the Energy Vampire under him moan.

"Oh! Oh, it's so good…" XR just smiled at him softly as he felt himself now comfortable. Then he lifted himself up a little until the penis was halfway out of him before sitting back down again suddenly, forcing a cry from his lips.

"XR!"

"No!" XR cried quickly. "I'm okay, really. A surge just went through me when I went down." NOS-4-A2 just gave him a soft smile before holding out his hand.

"If you want to, you can hold my hand." XR understood and took his hand for comfort before going up and down again. A purr then escaped his lips at how good it feels.

NOS-4-A2 meanwhile gave his hand a gentle squeeze as pleasure seeped into him. He was anticipating XR to be on top one day; he just didn't expect it to be this soon. Either way, he can tell that XR's giving in. But all he wants more than this sex is to hear his Little One say those three small words.

About five minutes of lifting, lowering, and moaning later, XR looked down at NOS-4-A2 with a cute little blush on his face.

"N…Nos…I…I lo…" Through his fogged mind, the Energy Vampire can't help but think that XR's trying to say it. So he placed his free hand on XR's cheek.

"You can say it, XR." The smaller bot smiled down at him before saying it with a deep breath.

"I love you…NOS-4-A2…I just wish…I was female…so I can have your baby…" Pleased that he finally it, the Energy Vampire sat up and wrapped his arms around him, causing him to look up at him.

"I love you, too, XR, and don't feel bad. Even if you can't bear me children, I could never stop loving you…my beloved mate." He then pressed his lips into XR's to kiss him before gently bouncing him on his lap, making him go up and down on his penis.

XR cried out through the kiss in reply before wrapping his arms around NOS-4-A2's neck and kissing him back. Pleasure taking him over again, he broke the kiss suddenly.

"Fuck me, Dark Love," he begged softly. "Fuck me full until I'm out." Smirking down at him, the Energy Vampire took a hold of him and flipped them over so that he's laying over the smaller bot before thrusting into him, making him cry out with each thrust.

As his mate fucks him good, XR couldn't help but realize what he had done. He had gone and confessed his love to the Energy Vampire that raped him a few days ago, and yet he didn't want to. What caused him to do so? Could it be the pleasure from the sex? NOS-4-A2's seduction and wooing? Or…is it from tender loving and caring that the Energy Vampire has been showing him?

Either way, he could feel NOS-4-A2 loving him back through the sex…and he couldn't possible get enough of it.


	12. Missing Him

Ch.12: Missing Him

XL looked down sadly at his iPhone to look at the selfie of himself and XR in it. It's been at least a week since XR's been kidnapped, and they still have no lead on where NOS-4-A2's holding him. He really wants his little brother back, let him know that everything will be okay.

XL recalled when they took this selfie together.

*Flashback*

Inside the Science Lab, XR came up to XL and a couple of LGMs after he was all fixed up and stretched a bit.

"Man, what a day I had," he sighed. "I'm all pooped out."

"I can imagine," XL said with a smirk. "You got lipstick on your cheek."

"Huh?" his little brother replied, feeling his cheek with a slight blush. That's when he heard a camera click. He then turned to see his older brother holding up his iPhone before he started chuckling and showing him the shot he took of him.

"XL!" XR whined with a glare.

"What?" XL protested playfully. "Just another addition to my collection of 'The Irresistible Expressions of XR'."

"I really wish you'd delete those things," XR grumbled.

"Aw, come over here, ya little rascal," he chuckled, rolling up to him. He then wrapped his arm around his shoulder and snapping the shot of the two of them with his iPhone. XR just smirked at him with amusement as he took the shot.

*End Flashback*

XL felt tears sting his eyes as he recalled the memory of the selfie. He misses his little brother, and the thought of that wretched Energy Vampire raping him just devastates him and enrages him all at the same time. When he finds NOS-4-A2, he's going to make him suffer a slow and horribly painful shutdown. And the other side of the large robot is hoping that XR's okay, despite his getting raped.

'XR,' XL thought as he looked up at the stars of the night sky. 'Where are you, little brother?'

"XL! XL!" Hearing someone cry out to him, he turned around to see Mira flying up to him all excited.

"What is it? Have we gotten a lead?"

"I think so," she answered. "One of those conmen you intimidated earlier said he saw someone looking like NOS-4-A2 fly by and followed him right up to an abandoned manor of some kind in the darkest part of town. I bet that's where XR might be. Buzz and Booster are over there now waiting for us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" XL replied, activating his rocket. "Let's go!" He then blasted off after Mira as she led the way.

'Hang on, XR. I'm coming.'


	13. A Choice Out of Love

In their room, NOS-4-A2 sat up against the headboard of the bed with XR nestled onto his lap. The two have made love again as they have done so every night they have been together, and it still feels wonderful. Of course, NOS-4-A2 enjoyed it more because XR now loves him back, always returning his kisses as he thrusts into him.

NOS-4-A2 then looked down at the robot in his lap. XR was curled up onto his lap and gingerly traced his fingers around his rando-meter. The blankets were draped over both their laps, providing them with a little extra warmth.

Despite his Little One's smile, the Energy Vampire couldn't help but notice that he's pretty quiet ever since they finished their lovemaking. Is something bothering him?

"Something on your mind, my Little One?" XR looked up at him in reply.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've been pretty quiet for a while," he answered, stroking his back to earn a purr from the smaller bot. "Come now, XR. You can tell me what's wrong." XR's smile then became a frown as he sighed.

"Yeah, I do have something on my mind. I just don't know if you wanna talk about it." NOS-4-A2 simply tilted his chin up so he's looking up at him.

"You'll never know unless you try, my darling." XR realized that he meant it and took a breath before asking him.

"Why haven't you turned me yet or drink my energy?" NOS-4-A2 understood what he meant with the second part.

"Well, I chose not to drain you because I love you. You are my mate now, not my meal. But…what do you mean by the turning part?"

"You know," XR answered nervously, "make me a vampire like you did to Zurg's Hornets." The taller bot just smiled at him softly as he held him closer.

"Because I want it to be your choice and yours alone. I don't want to turn you without your say in it. If I did so and you didn't want to, it will make you unhappy and miserable, and I don't you to be like that."

XR looked up at NOS-4-A2 at his words and realized that he's right. If he didn't want to turn and the Energy Vampire turned him into an Energy Vampire anyway, he wouldn't be happy at all. And NOS-4-A2 had to be honest if he hadn't bitten him to drain his energy.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" the taller bot asked, tilting his head to the side with slight confusion.

"For questioning you," his mate answered. "I was afraid you raped me to get revenge on me. But ever since you destroyed my virginity, you've been showing me nothing but love and pleasure and treating me kindly. I was putting it off the whole time because I thought you still wanted revenge on me for what I've done to you in the past." He then started to tear up. "You must hate me now…don't you?" NOS-4-A2 only hugged him lovingly.

"Of course not," he answered softly. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I was so harsh with you at the beginning when I should have been more open with my feelings a different way. But instead, I gave into my lust and mated with you without your say in it. That would probably explain why you tried to escape not too long ago." He then tilted his chin up with his claw. "Could you ever forgive me, my love?" XR only smiled up at him.

"Of course, I do." The two of them then shared another kiss before pulling apart again.

"Um, XR," NOS-4-A2 then asked him, "about your question about me turning you? Did you ask me about that because…you want me to?" XR looked down with a small, sheepish blush.

"I…I don't know yet…" The taller bot only tipped his chin up to him with a comforting smile.

"It's alright, my love. I'll give you as much time as you need to think this through. If you want me to turn you, you just let me know." XR smiled and nuzzled into his chest with a grateful sigh. NOS-4-A2 smiled down at him before perking his head up suddenly. XR then saw the frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," NOS-4-A2 answered before looking down at him. "Wait here; I'll be right back." XR then slipped off of his lap, and the taller bot slipped out of bed to leave the room and see what's going on.

"Be careful," XR said to him. NOS-4-A2 turned to him with a smile.

"Don't worry; I will." He then left the room to investigate, leaving XR alone in the room.


	14. The Battle for XR

Ch.14: The Battle for XR

NOS-4-A2 flew down the hall and towards the large foyer with a look of determination on his face. He knows that he sensed someone broke into his abandoned manor. He didn't think anyone would because it's been abandoned for so long. And yet he sensed that someone's here…someone who might want to take his beloved XR away from him.

BAM! NOS-4-A2 ducked just in time to dodge a blast from above his head that left a hole in the wall at his side.

"You won't be dodging the next one, vampire!" Turning sharply to the bottom of the stairs, the Energy Vampire saw the rest of Team Lightyear…and XL?!

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me!'

"Where's my brother, you sick rapist?!" the larger bot yelled at him. NOS-4-A2 only glared down at him with a snarl.

"I won't let you take my mate away from me!"

"Mate?!" Buzz, Booster, and Mira cried in unison.

"Oh, that is just wrong," Mira said with a face. XL on the other hand was furious.

"YOU SICK SONOVA—RAAUUGGH!" He then charged at the Energy Vampire, who flew out of the way and started firing energy bolts at him.

The fight then ensued between the two robots; the Energy Vampire versus the multi-weapon robot. NOS-4-A2 fought with his bolts of energy and lightning; XL fought with his yellow cannon and other weapons.

The Energy Vampire could sense that he's overpowered in this fight. XL has more firepower than he does, and the larger bot doesn't need to worry about running low on energy. The only advantage the Energy Vampire has against him is speed. Hopefully, he can use it to dodge the blasts from his enemy and come up with—

BAM! NOS-4-A2 cried out in pain when one of XL's blasts hit him in the side, sending him crashing into the floor below.

'Craters! I'm done for now,' he thought as he sensed XL land beside him to deliver the final blow. 'XR…goodbye, my love…'

"NO! STOP!" Everyone turned to see XR at the top of the stairs before he flew down to the bottom floor.

"XR!" XL cried rushing up to his little brother. "Are you oka—" He stopped with confusion when XR sped right past him and to the wounded Energy Vampire's side.

"Nos!" XR cried, helping the Energy Vampire sit up much to his friends and brother's surprise. "Nos, are you okay?!" The Energy Vampire only clutched his hurting side with a growl.

"I got hit in the side," he answered with a small, pained smile, "but I'm still in one piece." XR only wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him gently not wanting to make the pain worse.

"I'm sorry I let you go out here alone," he whimpered. NOS-4-A2 only pressed his forehead into XR's as the smaller bot started to shed tears.

"Shh, it's okay, XR…It's okay…" he whispered, hoping to comfort and calm him down.

The others could only watch in shock, but XL's the most speechless. This perverted Energy Vampire goes and rapes his little brother, and they're acting like lovers?! At first, he thought NOS-4-A2 brainwashed XR, considering he's got a pair of bite marks in his neck and is dressed/painted like a vampire. But the one thing that would debunk that theory is his eyes. If NOS-4-A2 were brainwashing/controlling XR, the smaller bot's eyes would be glowing red, but they are currently their usual golden yellow color.

Does that mean that XR's really in love with NOS-4-A2? Should XL say something? Or should he just go someplace else to throw up?


	15. Coping With a Surprise Ending

Ch.15: Coping With a Surprise Ending

In his charger in Star Command Science Bay, XR sighed as tears flowed down his face. It has been a couple of weeks since NOS-4-A2 was arrested for raping him and was taken away to prison planet PC7, but the smaller bot wasn't happy about it at all. His beloved mate was taken away from him, never to come near him or make love to him again.

During those couple of weeks, XR tried to cope with the loss of his mate through his missions with his teammates, but they're aware of his sadness, as are XL and Comm. Nebula. They even fear that he's come down with Stockholm Syndrome, although it seems highly improbable since he's a robot.

XR's aware of their Stockholm Syndrome suspicions but didn't try to deny it, let alone said a word about it. They all tried to cheer him up, probably to make him forget about NOS-4-A2 and move on. But XR didn't want to move on; he wants his Dark Love back.

He knows that wish will never come true. They'll never let him free. They will always regard him as a sick rapist who brainwashed XR with his so-called love and passion for him.

Unable to fight it any longer, XR grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it to cry into it, fortunate that he took off his glass helmet. After NOS-4-A2 was taken away, he got a pillow to have in his charger to cry into.

'Nos…please come back to me…I'm lost without you…' Even if someone heard his prayers, they'll go unanswered…or will they?

As XR cried into his pillow, a tall shadowy figure slowly floated towards his charger, stopping when it's right in front of it. It then reached out with its hand and caressed his cheek the best it could with the back of one claw.

"XR…have you truly been devastated without me?" Hearing the voice, XR stopped in mid-sob and looked up at the figure.

"N-Nos?" In the faint light, XR immediately saw that it is his beloved Energy Vampire, his red optics glowing passionately as he smiled softly down at him. Joy immediately shooting through him, XR leapt forward from his charger and threw his arms around the taller bot's neck in a tearful hug. But then, he looked up at him with a concerned frown.

"Am I…dreaming all this? Or is this for real?" NOS-4-A2 only chuckled in answer before gently putting his arms around the smaller bot's waist.

"How's this for an answer?" And the Energy Vampire pressed his lips into his golden lips to kiss him. XR immediately felt it: the sweet daze; the familiar taste; the gentle feeling… 'It's all real! He's real!' NOS-4-A2 did come back to him. With tears of joy, XR returned the kiss and tightened his embrace as if letting him go would make him disappear forever. When they broke the kiss a minute later, XR looked up at the Energy Vampire again.

"But…how did you…" NOS-4-A2 only hushed him with a claw on his lips before brushing away his tears.

"I'll explain later," he answered softly. "For now, you should rest. I can tell you're exhausted." XR only gave him a small smile, knowing he's right.

"Well…can you stay with me tonight?" he then asked softly. "I don't want to be alone." The Energy Vampire nodded with a smile.

"Of course. And don't worry; I won't be going anywhere." XR then moved a bit in his charger so that his mate can climb into the charger with him and nestled onto his chest so NOS-4-A2 can wrap his arms and cape around him. As the smaller bot then fell into his first peaceful sleep for what felt like a long time, the taller bot placed a gentle kiss on his head before falling asleep also.

Just outside the lab doors, Comm. Nebula, XL, and the rest of Team Lightyear watched quietly as the two robot lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace.

"Commander," Buzz then asked him, "are you sure we're doing the right thing letting NOS-4-A2 out of prison so he can be with XR again? I mean, after what happened…"

"I'm sure, Buzz," he answered. "Although he bit XR on the neck, the LGMs found no trace of energy loss, and XR didn't turn like he did before when NOS-4-A2 first bit him. And from what we understood from the examination, it seemed that NOS-4-A2 had been taking good care of XR, even though he was…well, doing that to him."

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing I moved my charger to a different part of Star Command then," XL replied. "I don't wanna be around in case they plan to do that tonight."

"I still can't get use to it," Mira muttered with a shudder.

"Well, at least XR's happy again," Booster stated. "That's all that matters, right?" The Tangean turned to the sleeping pair in the charger and smiled a small smile.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "It is."

"Besides that," the Commander added quietly, "I think being away from XR made him try to commit suicide." They turned to him in shock.

"What?!" Buzz and XL hissed, not wanting to wake up the two robots.

"While he was in prison, NOS-4-A2 didn't eat any energy and stayed in his cell twenty-four seven. We feared that he was trying to go offline himself permanently, and if that happens and XR gets wind of it…I don't even want to think what he'll do."

The others turned to the two robots in shock. NOS-4-A2 was starving himself because he misses XR? He must really love him that much, and they came close to destroying them both by separating them.

"Sir, do you think we can try to…reform him?" Buzz asked. "It worked for XL."

"We can try, Buzz," he answered. "I'm sure he's willing to do anything to stay with XR. Just do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Don't breath a word of my concern for those two to anyone else."

"Our lips are sealed," Buzz replied, "zipping" his lips with a smile. Mira, Booster, and XL did the same. Once agreed upon, they closed the lab door and left.

And inside the now dark lab, NOS-4-A2 slept soundly with a smile on his face and XR in his arms. And the little robot slept soundly as well with a smile also on his face, his once broken heart now whole again with his missing piece/mate now back into his life again.


End file.
